


How To Put Tony To Sleep - Peter Parker Way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: So it’s dearest Peter’s turn to put Tony to sleep, but also he volunteered. So let’s see how he puts his mentor to sleep.





	How To Put Tony To Sleep - Peter Parker Way

Friday afternoon, Peter drags himself onto the compound, his senses dials up to a 6, he was getting sensitive to the light and the sound, it has been a tough week for him, he had battled way too much asshole in Queens and school has been a bitch and Flash literally pushed him to the edge, Ned and MJ tried to comfort him, asking him to hang out with them, but he just declined all of them, he just wanted to see Tony and spend time in the lab, as he walks into the common room, there were bickering, and his head was throbbing, he puts on a smile,

“ Hey guys!” Peter greets them with a wave, Sam and Natasha acknowledge him with a nod while the rest continued to bicker,

“Hey i did that for a month! Someone else should do it instead.” Clint protested, Sam shook his head,

“ I did that for nearly 3 weeks, and i ran out of ideas.” Sam replied, Natasha stood up,

“ I have zero sleeping pills on me, I’m not gonna get physical, Barnes would kill me.” Natasha whines, Rhodey who sat there,

“ Once was enough for me.” Rhodey replies as he got up and left the room, only for Thor and Bruce to walk in,

“ The Hulk is exhausted, he won’t be joining this bickering session.” Bruce groans as he took a seat, obviously both of them just got back from Asgard again

  
Thor just stood by the door, with his arms crossed, his biceps bulging in his Asgard uniform. The bickering continued for another 10 minutes, Peter was clearly getting much more annoyed, his senses dialled up to a 7. He decided to just clear his throat,

“ What is actually going on here? What have you been fighting about?” Peter asked, trying not to look annoyed, Natasha sighs,

“ Tony hasn’t been asleep in days and we just got back from yesterday night mission, and he hasn’t left the lab at all, it’s time to put him to bed, he nearly injured himself yesterday on mission, but we ran out of idea on how to put him to sleep.” Natasha explains as she rubs her temple, Peter nods,

“ how about i try to put him to sleep.” Peter replied. Everyone just nods and told him to go to the lab, and to update them if he not able to do it. 

 

Peter walks down to the lab, since he has been there way too many times, he didn’t need any access code, he walks into the lab, Tony was hunched over the table, upgrading one of Captain suits, he rakes his fingers through his hair, he clears his throat as he stood infront of Tony, Tony looks up and smile,

“Hey there Pete, is it friday already?” Tony asked him, as he wipes his hands clean, Peter just nods,

“ Come here, are you okay?” Tony said as he pats the the seat next to him, Peter just shook his head and sat next to him.

 “ Are your senses to overwhelming again?” Tony asked, slightly concerned, placing his hands on Peter’s lap, only for Peter to flinch, Tony pulls his hands away,

“ FRIDAY! Prepare the movie room.” Tony commanded, as he packs his table,

“ Let’s go Pete, we could watch a movie.” Tony said as he got up from his seat.

Peter just nods and follow him, his senses were getting worst by the minute, they took the elevator to the Movie room, Peter got comfortable on the beanbags while Tony went to prepare the snacks, popcorn, nachos and sodas, as he brought back all the snacks, Peter had already chose a disney movie, Peterpan it is, as Tony sat next to him, placing the snacks on the ground, FRIDAY had made the room darker and Tony could see Peter starts to calm down,

“ I’m sorry Mr Stark, my senses was too overwhelming.” Peter apologised, rubbing the back of his neck,

“ Nah its okay kid, just tell me next time if your senses are too overwhelming for you. And please i told you to call me Tony right.” Tony replies as he took a handful of popcorn and stuffed his face.

Peter just nods, both of them slides deeper into their bean bag, half way through the movie, Peter turned to face Tony, who was fast asleep in the bean bag, he got up and grabs a blanket and covers him with it,

“ FRIDAY, Could you please turn down the volume of the movie, just enough to keep Mr Stark asleep, but once the movie finish, please play music instead.” Peter said to the AI.

“ Sure thing Peter, I’ve already updated the Captain and the rest about Tony, you could rest in your room first.” FRIDAY replies him, Peter just decided to stay with Tony, so he too fall asleep on the bean bag. So that’s how Peter puts Tony to sleep.

 

 


End file.
